Habit as Same as Romeo
by hyper-ruri
Summary: "Ingat cerita Romeo and Juliet?" "Kalau begitu, kau tentunya ingat cara Romeo dan Juliet bertemu?" "Kalau tidak salah, setiap malam ia selalu menemui Juliet dari jendela kamarn-" "Nah, itu dia!" "Eh?" "Natsu seperti Romeo yang menemui Julietnya, romantis kan?" ONESHOT NatsuxLucy, GajeelxLevy dan RomeoxWendy


**Hai semuanya, ini fic oneshot pertama saya dalam fandom Fairy Tail**

**pairingnya? tentu saja Natsu dan Lucy!**

**Mereka itu imut banget, kawai banget, dan BEBAL banget! #dilemparin**

**maaf, soalnya adegan-adegan di anime bikin saya gregetan!**

**tiap kali nonton adegan mereka yang menunjukkan kedekatan mereka, saya hanya bisa berteriak : "KAPAN LU PADA PACARANN?!"**

**Ehem, maafkan kehisterisan saya**

**Jadi, selamat membaca XD**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Habit as Same as Romeo"**

**Rate: T**

**Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Mashima Hiro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lesu. Misi solo yang baru saja diselesaikannya itu memang menguras energi, ia butuh mandi secepatnya. Lalu ia akan tidur sampai besok pagi.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengijinkan rencana Lucy terjadi seperti yang diinginkannya.

Apa yang dilihatnya di depan mata, seorang pemuda berambut pinkish dengan mata onyx tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil membaca salah satu novel yang pernah Lucy tulis.

"NATSU! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Menyadari kehadiran gadis berambut blonde tersebut, Natsu Dragneel tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, yo Luce."

"Keluar dari kamarku! Dan kau masuk dari mana?"

"Jendela."

"Aku sudah sering bilang, masuk dari pintu."

"Tapi jendela lebih praktis, dan kau mengunci pintunya jadi aku tidak bisa masuk."

"Kau tidak boleh masuk ke rumah orang sembarangan!"

"A-aye."

"Lalu, kau ambil novelku dari mana? Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali jangan baca novelku!"

"Geez Luce, aku bingung kenapa kau tidak mau memperlihatkan novelmu pada orang lain. Kurasa ceritamu menarik."

"Eh?"

"Yah, walau menurutku cerita romance itu membosankan."

Urat kemarahan kembali muncul di pelipis Lucy.

"KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

* * *

"Lu-chan, apa yang terjadi? Emosimu kelihatannya buruk sekali hari ini."

Lucy menatap gadis berambut biru di depannya dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Levy-chan, apa Gajeel sering menyelinap ke rumahmu?"

"Apa ini tentang Natsu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Satu-satunya dragon-slayer yang sering menyelinap ke rumahmu itu Natsu."

"Jadi ceritanya... Baru saja aku pulang dari misiku kemarin dan Natsu lagi-lagi menyusup ke kamarku lewat jendela. Dan pagi ini ia lagi-lagi mengganggu tidurku!"

"Kurasa itu caranya memperhatikanmu."

Wajah Lucy terlihat memerah, dan Levy yang melihat itu tertawa geli.

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkal kalau kau menyukainya, Lu-chan."

"U-urusai!"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir sekali saja kalau Natsu itu romantis?"

"Romantis? Levy-chan... kau demam?"

"Mou, bukan itu maksudku."

"Jadi?"

"Ingat cerita _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Tentu saja, itu cerita romance yang paling kusuka."

"Kalau begitu, kau tentunya ingat cara Romeo dan Juliet bertemu?"

"Kalau tidak salah, setiap malam ia selalu menemui Juliet dari jendela kamarn-"

"Nah, itu dia!"

"Eh?"

"Natsu seperti Romeo yang menemui Julietnya, romantis kan?"

"Hei, hubungan kami tidak seperti pasangan itu."

"Ah, kau benar. Hubungan kalian diterima setiap pihak~"

"Levy-chan, maksudku bukan seperti itu!"

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya, di dalam kepala Lucy terngiang-ngiang kata-kata Levy mengenai Natsu.

Ia memang menyukai Dragon-slayer yang bodoh itu. Tapi ia merasa Natsu tidak menyadarinya. Ia terlalu bebal.

Kembali lagi menghela napas, Lucy membuka pintu kamarnya, dan tidak ada Natsu di sana.

Ia tersenyum puas, namun hatinya sebenarnya berkata lain. Sehari saja tanpa Natsu di kamarnya, sepertinya ada yang hilang dari kamar tersebut, seakan-akan Natsu adalah salah satu bagian penting dari kamarnya.

Lucy mendekati jendela kamarnya, membuka bingkai jendela tersebut dan merasakan angin musim gugur yang memasuki kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut pinkish muncul di depannya.

"Hai Luce!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Dan secara refleks, Lucy menutup bingkai jendela kamarnya sehingga mengenai wajah Natsu.

"Aduh Luce, tidak usah kaget begitu."

"Salahmu sendiri tiba-tiba muncul di depanku!"

"Gomen Luce."

Lucy melipat kedua tangannya, dan tiba-tiba ucapan Levy kembali muncul di kepalanya.

Natsu menyadari perubahan ekspresi Lucy dan mendekati stellar-mage tersebut.

"Luce, ada apa? Kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah."

"A-apa? Ti-tidak! A-aku hanya ke-ke-kepanasan! Iya, kepanasan!"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Novelmu yang kemarin di mana Luce? Aku ingin membacanya kembali."

Lucy mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi suka membaca?"

"Soalnya cerita yang kemarin cukup menarik, walau aku tidak suka romance."

Lucy kembali mengingat-ngingat novel yang kemarin Natsu baca.

"Baiklah, jangan dirusak ya."

"Oke!"

Lucy mengambil novel yang sudah usang itu dan mengamati judulnya.

Kalau tidak salah, ia membuat ceritanya berdasarkan cerita _Romeo and Juliet_ juga.

"Kenapa kau suka novel ini, Natsu?"

"Hah?"

"Apa yang menarik dari novel ini sehingga kau mau membacanya?"

Natsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Soalnya aku dan si laki-laki dalam cerita punya kebiasaan yang sama."

"Apa itu?"

"Memanjat jendela untuk menemui orang yang disukainya!"

**BLUSH!**

Wajah Lucy langsung memerah hebat akibat kata-kata sang Dragon-slayer yang dijuluki Salamander tersebut.

"Ada apa Luce? Wajahmu merah seperti warna rambut Erza!"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa!"

Lucy mencoba menguasai dirinya.

"Natsu, kau tidak boleh ngomong sembarangan seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Kau kan menyukai Lisanna."

"Tapi Luce..."

"Hmm?"

"Orang yang kusukai itu kau."

"A-apa? J-jangan bercanda, Natsu!"

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Eh?"

Walau sekilas, Lucy bersumpah ia dapat melihat sedikit rona merah di wajah Natsu.

"Aku tidak suka Lisanna, siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Tapi kukira-"

"Kau kira aku suka padanya? Geez Luce, dia sudah bersama Bixlow. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai nakamaku yang berharga."

Natsu menghela napas.

"Kau kira untuk apa aku sering datang ke sini?"

"Karena kamarku nyaman?"

"Bukan, ka-karena..."

"Karena?"

"Kau ada di sini."

"Ini kamarku, tentu saja aku ada di sini."

"Bukan hanya kau di sini, kamarmu juga memiliki bau seperti dirimu. Bau vanilla dan strawberry, benar-benar mencerminkan dirimu, Luce.

Lucy terpaku, tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tak menyangka, Natsu akan mengatakan itu.

"Kau kira kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengarkanmu untuk menggunakan pintu?"

"Kau bilang jendela lebih praktis."

"I-itu alasan kedua. Karena... Orang lain selalu menemuimu lewat pintu, baik Erza, Stripper, atau Wendy. Aku ingin jadi satu-satunya orang yang menemuimu lewat jendela."

Siapa sangka Natsu yang bebal itu adalah tipe orang yang ingin diistimewakan?

"Natsu..."

"Sial, padahal aku sudah menahan diri supaya tidak mengatakan semuanya."

Lucy tersenyum, lalu ia memeluk leher Natsu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Natsu.

"Aku juga merasa, aku dan si gadis dalam cerita punya kebiasaan yang sama."

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Menunggu orang yang disukainya untuk menemuinya."

Setelah mengatakannya, Lucy mencium bibir Natsu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, baka."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Fairy Tail berpesta pora, membuat kerusakan di setiap sudut guild. Menyambut pasangan baru, Natsu dan Lucy.

Tentunya membuat matchmaker tersayang kita, Mirajane Strauss melompat-lompat bahagia dan hampir pingsan saat melihat kemanisan pasangan baru tersebut.

"Hei Lucy, apa yang membuatmu menyukai Natsu?" tanya seorang pemuda yang bertelanjang dada, Gray.

Lucy tersenyum sambil merangkul lengan Natsu yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Karena ia seperti Romeo yang selalu menyelamatkanku."

"Romeo?" tanya Gray.

"Romeo and Juliet," kata Levy sambil mengedipkan matanya, "tapi dengan happy ending."

"Kau benar, Levy-chan," kata Lucy sambil tertawa.

"Dengan begini, kau tidak boleh lagi masuk ke kamar Luce, STRIPPER!" teriak Natsu.

"Apa katamu, FLAME-BRAIN!"

"ICE-PRICK!"

"FIRE-BREATH!"

"Apa aku mendengar ada yang berkelahi di sini?" kata seorang wanita berambut scarlet, Erza.

"Ti-tidak! Kami berteman akrab!" kata kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Kyaaa Gray-sama! Bajumu hilang!" teriak seorang gadis berambut biru, Juvia.

"Ah sialan! Ke mana lagi bajuku?!" teriak Gray.

Sedangkan seorang gadis bluenette bernama Wendy tengah duduk di meja bersama partnernya yang bernama Romeo.

"Romeo?"

"Ya Wendy?"

"Apa kau akan mencari seseorang yang bernama 'Juliet' untuk menjadi kekasihmu?"

Romeo tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah menemukan Julietku."

"Su-sudah ketemu?"

"Namanya 'Wendy Marvell'."

Spontan, perkataan Romeo membuat Fairy Tail mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke remaja yang baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya.

Tentu saja, perkataannya membuat wajah Wendy memerah hebat.

"Pasangan baru lahir lagi!"

"Ternyata ada lagi selain kita."

"CIUM DIA, ROMEO!"

"Turut berbahagia."

"Wah, dugaanku benar! KYAAAA!"

"Mira-nee, reaksimu berlebihan!"

"Anakku sudah dewasa..."

"Jawab dia, Wendy!"

"Mereka masih terlalu muda!"

"Warren, kau hanya cemburu karena Wendy lebih dulu mendapatkan pacar kan?"

"Terima dia, Wendy!"

Berbagai kerusuhan terdengar di sekeliling kedua remaja tersebut.

"K-kau yakin?" tanya Wendy.

Seketika, suasana guild menjadi hening.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Romeo.

"Walau aku bukan 'Juliet', kau tetap memilihku?" tanya Wendy sambil berlinang air mata.

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"E-eh?"

"Tidak ada lagi 'Juliet' sesempurna dirimu!" kata Romeo sambil tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Wendy. Wendy tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk Romeo kembali.

"Arigatou, Romeo."

Kali ini, sorakan kebahagiaan kembali menggelegar.

"Mou Natsu, lihat. Romeo lebih romantis darimu," kata Lucy sambil merengut.

Natsu terdiam, lalu ia menghadap Lucy dan mencium bibirnya dalam-dalam.

"Na-Natsu?"

"Ssh... Aku lebih bisa mengungkapkannya secara langsung."

Dan ia kembali mencium Lucy.

"WOI! GET A ROOM!" teriak Gray.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**Aaaaaa! Maafkan saya, maafkan sayaa XP**

**ini mungkin fic yang agak gaje, dan OOCnya kelihatan jelas banget, apalagi pas Natsu ama Romeo nembak Lucy ama Wendy**

**Tapi ga bisa tertolong, harus OOC baru bisa lanjut ceritanya wkwkwk**

**dan satu lagi, kalau ada request tolong PM ya, akan saya pertimbangkan dalam-dalam**

**Salam cinta buat readers, reviewers dan followers**

**Reviewnya please?**


End file.
